


A Right To Be Concerned

by Cojiko



Series: The Krillin Rare-Pair Melting Pot [5]
Category: Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon - Movie, Established Krillin/Son Goku, Established Relationship, F/M, Krillin has legitimate concerns, Mild Language, One Shot, Rule 63, Short One Shot, Sleepy Cuddles, Worried Krillin, fem!Goku
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-30 11:50:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20446700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cojiko/pseuds/Cojiko
Summary: Inspired by an orphaned fic that I've always held close in the back of my head.





	A Right To Be Concerned

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [My Red String](https://archiveofourown.org/works/771576) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 

> I sometimes let my inner-Homestar humor write my narration.

Krillin has done a lot of worrying throughout his life. He’s worried about bullies, he’s worried about future fights…He figures he’s probably spent at least one-fifth of his total lifetime worrying about a ton of stuff.

Tonight was no exception.

“If you’re hearing this Kami, please don’t let those goons find Gohan…” The short man prayed in a hushed tone. This night wasn’t going the way he had planned for. He, Gokuu, and Gohan were supposed to go camping for the weekend. That was all he wanted right now, just a simple get-away weekend with his family (ᵃⁿᵈ ᴼᵒˡᵒⁿᵍ, ᵇᵘᵗ ʷᵉ ᵈᵒⁿ'ᵗ ᵗᵃˡᵏ ᵃᵇᵒᵘᵗ ʰᶦᵐ). After all the crap he’d gone through on Namek, getting beat up, stabbed, and exploded, Krillin figured he’d earned this one, even if it was a couple years later.

But instead of enjoying a nice stew with his loved ones, talking around an open fire, _maybe_ get a little one-on-one time with his wife while Gohan slept, fate decided to deal Krillin a new problem from the deck of suckage. Deal with Frieza’s older brother and his rag-tag group of assholes, send your only child to get Senzu Beans for your injured wife, and _pray_ that nobody dies in the process.

And so here he was, hiding in a dank cave with a severely injured Gokuu and a bunch of woodland critters, waiting for Gohan to come back safely. From he’d heard, Gokuu had protected their son from an attack by Cooler, acting as a shield from the intense blast. When Krillin had checked on his wife earlier, he saw exactly where the cold bastard shot her. Nothing had been pierced through, thank God, but the shot had torn a big hole in the Sayain’s gi and the exposed skin on her back was charred black. That made propping Gokuu up to rest more difficult and anxiety-riddled than it needed to be…

As he paced around the cavern, Krillin cursed his own inattentiveness. If only he had noticed the enemies sooner, if only he hadn’t gotten knocked out at the fire…

“Damn it, I should’ve been more aware of those assholes. If only I stayed awake, she wouldn’t be hurt like this. Maybe Gohan wouldn’t have to-” But his train of thought was cut off by a raspy cough.

“Krillin…c-calm down…” Gokuu wearily called out. The bald fighter turned to see his wife peering at him with one open eye. The sight of this beautiful, powerful, _amazing_ woman, the one who defeated _Frieza_ and reached the Super Sayain form, reduced to a helpless state…

That caused Krillin’s previous anxiety to be superseded by _another_ kind of anxiety.

“Gokuu, go back to sleep. You need to rest.”

“I can’t…You’re bein’ too loud…” She whined.

“S-Sorry, but-” Before Krillin could say anything else, a sharp _Shh_ echoed throughout the cavern. About a second later, Gokuu weakly patted a space to her right. Words weren’t needed to know what she was telling her husband to do. Soon, Krillin was sitting next to his wife, right on the spot her hand had been patting. Then, without warning, the arm that hand was attached to wrapped itself around Krillin’s waist and Gokuu pulled him closer to her.

“W-Wha!? Gokuu, what’re you doing!?”

“What does it look like…? I wanted t-to be closer to ya, Krillin…”

“You shouldn’t be moving around so much, though. What if your back got scraped up by the wall?”

“Then…we use a S-Senzu…duh,” Gokuu gave her husband a light chop on the shoulder, a small smile decorating her otherwise weary face. “Ya need to stop worryin’ so much, y’know?”

Even when she was dangerously close to dying, Gokuu could still find a way to get on Krillin’s nerves.

“Stop worrying? I have plenty of reasons _to_ be worried! We just sent our son out into the open, where Cooler’s men could possibly see him, to go get Senzu beans for you!” As he spoke, the short fighter made some exaggerated hand gestures from the cave entrance to his wife. “I don’t know about you, but I’m scared out of my goddamn wits, Gokuu. Can’t you at least understand where I’m coming from?”

“I do…but I think you sh-should put more faith in Gohan.”

The _hell_ does she mean by that?!

“I’m scared for him too, but…I know deep down that G-Gohan can handle this. If I didn’t, I-I wouldn’t have let him g-go to Namek with you n’ Bulma.” Okay, so that's what she meant.

“But-” Gokuu placed her right hand over Krillin’s mouth and shut him up.

“Please, just…c-can ya calm d-down and lay here with me for a bit? Ya need rest too, y’know…”

Krillin couldn’t really object to his wife’s plea if he'd wanted to. Her hand was over his mouth, what was he going to do about it? Bite it? No way, man. Not cool.

So the bald fighter hesitantly got comfortable as his wife pulled him into a sleepy side-cuddle. Anxious thoughts about their son still whirled around in his head, making it almost impossible to shut his eyes. The only thing that helped him get to sleep was Gokuu’s soft breathing beside him. It seemed like such a little thing, but it told Krillin that his wife was still alive. She was still with him, she was still warm…She was still breathing and that was all he needed.

Before he let sleep pull the wool over his eyes, Krillin had one more thought ring out in his head.

_(Get back safely, Gohan. We’re counting on you.)_

With that, our short friend carefully cuddled up to Gokuu and felt himself fall into a light slumber. Hopefully, things would turn out alright for everyone…

There’ll probably be a few more hurdles to go through, but the future still felt bright for the most part.

**Author's Note:**

> Sometimes, you find an unfinished story that would've been worth the while to finish. At the very least, I can appreciate the intention My Red String had when it was being written. After all, it inspired me to write this little story.


End file.
